Number One
by DecemberSecret
Summary: *UNFROZEN* ^O^ +UPDATED+ YAY! *CHAPT 4 UP* :D it's my 2nd Kenyako! *Cheers* Plz Review!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dalalala! I do NOT OWN digimon! Readers: This Fiction is just using my fantasy (NO, I'm not crazy ^o^ just a total digital freak!) of Yolei/Miyako and Ken! ( So just ignore the story if you don't like stories with out the digimons! I hope the rest of you like it! Kenyako = love!!!  
  
'Number one, my number one." Yolei thought as she looked at Ken, who was listening to the teacher intensely, which she was suppose to be doing. She blushed at the thought of kissing him.  
  
"Yolei Inoue? Answer to number fifteen." The teacher called. "Inoue?" The teacher was getting impatient now. The girl next to Yolei nudged her.  
  
"Huh? What? Hai!" Yolei said, blushing as she stood up.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Um, no?" Yolei said.  
  
"That's it Inoue! Out the door! You can get the lesson from another student! Detention today after school!" The teacher barked. Yolei sighed and packed up. She stood outside, staring out the window. She couldn't help thinking of that smart handsome boy. She just couldn't help it! 'I mean hey! If the teacher had a cute guy to think of, I bet SHE wouldn't be able to teach the lesson.' Yolei thought as she leaned against the wall, waiting for her next class.  
  
She felt embarrassed about being kicked out of class. 'I guess I should have been listening.' She thought. Her thoughts started to drift off. She couldn't believe her eyes, nor her ears the first day of school this year. Ken had transferred to HER SCHOOL, HER CLASS. She was so happy. He even MOVED to Odaiba.  
  
At first she thought the reason was because of the digidestines, but it turned out it was because of his dad's job. 'Oh well, hey! You can't have everything you want'. She blinked, she couldn't help being smug towards some of the other girls, their timetable matched perfectly, they ate lunch with the other digidestines (with lots of new girls joining their table), and he walked HER home everyday. She sighed happily, as her mind was over flood Soon the bell rang.  
  
"Yolei? Yolei?" Ken waved his hand in front of her face. Yolei blinked. 'huh?' She thought. Then she realized that Ken was in front of her.  
  
"Oh hi Ken!" She said, getting up, smacking her head into his hand. "Oh my god! Sorry!"  
  
"No problem." Ken said, smiling. "Guess you really like to day dream these days."  
  
"Yeah, I guess, hehe." Yolei said, thinking 'Duh! About you!'.  
  
"So ready for Chemistry?" Ken asked Yolei.  
  
"Huh? What?" Yolei said. Ken shook his head.  
  
"Never mind, come on! We're going to be late!" He said, leading the way to their classroom.  
  
Mwhahahah! I'm forcing you people to review before I write any more! :P! Lol! Please click that little button below and say something! How much u liked the first chapter would be a nice message ;) or you can say how horrible it is! Who cares!?!?! :D Well. I DO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dalalala! I do NOT OWN digimon!  
  
Fellow Reviewers! Thank you so much for the reviews! ^o^ And lol! It would be nice if you'd signed in so I'd know who you are and able to read you fics, of course, it's GREAT that you're reviewing. thank you for all you nice comments, and yes, I'm just a plain digi-freak. yes I'm mean, I like to read reviews for my story, who doesn't!?!?! And I hate chemistry too.. And there's nothing wrong with me! ( keke, thank you so much for you comments! And yes, and SCHOOL is like a popular drift.  
  
Readers: This Fiction is just using my fantasy (NO, I'm not crazy ^o^ just a total digital freak!) of Yolei/Miyako and Ken! ( So just ignore the story if you don't like stories with out the digimons! I hope the rest of you like it! Kenyako = love!!!  
  
"Tally ho juniors!" Mr. Brunch said after he finished attendance. Everyone looked up. Most of the students were trying to copy each other's answers for yesterday's homework. Mr. Brunch coughed. He was always nice enough to let them copy because he knew the homework he gave out was actually harder than it should be. He only wished for them to know and understand the answer by either copying or figuring out themselves.  
  
Mr. Brunch looked at the clocked and frowned, Ken and Yolei exchanged a look. They sat in the middle. Then someone knocked the door. Mr. Brunch smiled.  
  
"It's about time." Mr. Brunch said and he went up from his desk and opened the door.  
  
In walked a very pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, tall, model like thin. She was wearing tight jeans and a big pink puffy coat (keep in mind people it's winter). Her hair was short and flared outwards, they were divided right in the middle, with tons of pink hair clips clipping her left side hair from falling onto her face, while the other side hung loose. Both the guys, except for Ken, and the girls looked at her in awe. "Everyone, please welcome our new student from America. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked. The girl nodded.  
  
"Hi, I'm Diana Mikado." She had a deep voice. "I'm sixteen. I just moved here from California. I like sports, I use to model in California, and I like hot guys." She said, winking in Ken's direction. Causing some of the girls to dislike her, and some of the guys blush. 'What a cool girl.' Yolei thought.  
  
"Well, welcome Diana. Class, please welcome Diana." Mr. Brunch said. Everyone clapped. As the clap died down, he asked, "I'll assigned you a buddy, or do you need one?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Diana said.  
  
"Okay, well, choose a seat any where in this class room. I take that you got an average of 96% in the school entrance science exam, you won't be needing help in catching up school work?" He asked, looking at her profile. Everyone exchanged glances and whispered to their friend. 'Whoa! 95%! Where's this girl from AGAIN?' Yolei thought.  
  
"No. This school's curriculum is fine; except for math and Chinese, I'm a little a behind on those subjects."  
  
"Well no problem, go grab a seat, we'll be starting today's lesson now." He said. The girl walked gracefully to Yolei, she gave Ken a smile, and then turned Yolei.  
  
"Mind if I take this seat?" She asked, everyone watched. Yolei looked confused. Mr. Brunch raised an eyebrow. Diana looked at Yolei straight in the eye.  
  
"Do YOU MIND if I take this seat?" Diana said, pronouncing each word carefully.  
  
"Oh!" Yolei said, understanding what Diana wanted. As much as Yolei wanted to say no, she knew she had to say yes. 'But you won't get to sit next to Ken anymore!' One part of Yolei's mind protested. Mr. Brunch cleared his throat.  
  
"Um, Yolei? You mind moving? We would like our new student to feel comfortable." He said, giving her a look, mixture of pleading and understanding.  
  
Yolei looked at Ken, who looked back at her. She nodded and gave Diana a small smile. She packed her stuff and moved to a seat in the back, left hand corner. Diana smiled and took Yolei's seat. Then everyone turned their attention to the front again, and the lesson began. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Everyone made a beeline for the door, chatting about the new girl and complained about the homework.  
  
Yolei sat in her seat, fuming about the new girl. Ken was ready to go, he got up and glanced at Yolei, who was staring at her notebook. He smiled, he knew she was mad about being moved, but she knew deep inside she did the right thing. She looked up, and packed up, then she saw him smiling at her. She gave a small smile back. He was ready to walk over to her when some one tapped his shoulder. He turned around.  
  
"Hey! Where do you eat lunch? Mind if I join you?" Diana asked, giving Ken another smile. Ken glanced at Yolei, who's face froze.  
  
"I." Ken started, Diana, with out turning her head, gave Yolei a look. Yolei frowned, and then left the room quickly. "Wait!" But it was too late.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Diana asked. Ken blushed.  
  
"No." Ken said. Mr. Brunch coughed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to lock up the doors now." He said. And Ken walked outside, with Diana following him.  
  
"Do you have a girl friend?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"That's great!" She said, smiling. "I know how you are! You're Ken Ichijouchi! I'm Diana Mikado! We're perfect for each other!"  
  
"Uh. excuse me." Ken said, blushing furiously as he went into the cafeteria.  
  
Diana frowned, then put on a determined face, she walk into the cafeteria, she didn't see him, lots of kids went up to her and invited her to their table, but she rejected them nicely and went on looking for Ken.  
  
"What's wrong Ken?" Kari asked, noticing the boy had a faint sign of being annoyed as he sat down at their usual table.  
  
"Nothing." Ken said. Davis took a big bite of his sandwich.  
  
"What? More fan girls running after you?"  
  
"No." Ken said.  
  
"Hey have any of you had math test yet?" TK asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I did!" Davis said.  
  
"Was it hard?" Cody asked.  
  
"It was."  
  
"Any thing is hard for Davis." TK joked.  
  
"Ahahaha." Davis laughed sarcastically, "Very funny TA."  
  
"It's TK, Davis." Kari told Davis for the a hundredth time.  
  
"What ever." Davis said.  
  
"Where's Yolei?" Cody asked.  
  
"I don't know. Ken probably knows." Davis cracked.  
  
"I don't know. She um, went out the class room right after class, I had to pack up slowly today." Ken said. TK raised an eyebrow, Kari and Cody exchanged a look.  
  
"Sure. hehe, did you two have a lover's quarrel?" Davis teased. Ken blushed.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"They're not lovers, how can they have a lover's quarrel?" TK said, helping Ken out.  
  
Finally, she found him, sitting with a brunette, a blonde boy, a rather young looking boy, and a boy with 'a total weird hairdo, and GROSS! Look at those goggles' She thought.  
  
"Hi Ken!" She said in a singy song voice. Ken turned around, along with Davis, who was next to him, while Kari, TK, and Cody looked at the "chic" in front of them.  
  
"Hi." Kari said, smiling, she had a feeling this girl meant trouble, but she still wanted to be as welcoming to a new girl as possible.  
  
"You must be Diana." TK said, smiling and nodding, "I heard about you from my second block class." Diana smiled back and took the seat next to Ken.  
  
"Hi Diana, sorry but this seat is reserved for-" Ken started, but was interrupted by Yolei.  
  
"That's MY seat." Yolei said, appearing out of nowhere. 'There she goes, acting like a little kid again.' Cody thought.  
  
"Hmph? Oh sorry." Diana said sweetly, scooting over the bench closer to Ken and leaving room for Yolei. Yolei sat down.  
  
"Hey, you guys, we got to go." Kari said, meaning her and TK.  
  
"Why?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Project stuff."  
  
"Oh! Okay then, bye!" Yolei said, along with everyone else at the table except for Diana.  
  
"So who are you anyways?" Davis asked, already taking a disliking to this girl.  
  
"I'm Diana Mikado. Japanese born American." She said coolly 'everyone seems to be really good friends here, hmmm." Diana thought, turning to Yolei.  
  
"So, do you like to shop?" Diana asked.  
  
"Kind of." Yolei said, digging into her lunch.  
  
"Great! I have to go now too, I have to go to the office. But I'll meet you at the ever so famous Hita Shoppe tomorrow at ten, okay? Ken you should come too!" Diana said, and went off quickly before anyone had a chance to object.  
  
"I sense trouble." Cody muttered.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." Cody said.  
  
"Ken, you go. There's NO WAY I'm going ANYWHERE near that girl in down town tomorrow." Yolei said stubbornly.  
  
"Maybe we can go find her and have tell her we're busy tomorrow after lunch." Ken said reasonably.  
  
"Maybe." Yolei said doubtfully.  
  
But it turned out later that Diana was avoiding them by pretending she had a stomach ache and went home. Desperately, Yolei tried to go the front office to get Diana's phone number, but unluckily, it turned out she wasn't the only one who got kicked out of office for that reason, with the secretary yelling, "THIS IS PRIVATE INFORMATION! DIANA WILL GIVE YOU HER PHONE NUMBER IF SHE WANTS TO!"  
  
Yolei sighed as she walked home with Cody and TK.  
  
"You know, it won't have to be this bad. She could turned out to be a real charmer." TK said.  
  
"To Ken." Yolei said. It was beyond obvious that Diana Mikado had a crush on Ken.  
  
"Hey Yolei, don't fret." TK said, "You might actually have fun if you go. She doesn't seem too bad if you ask me."  
  
"HA, always the optimistic one, aren't you?"  
  
"I'm not bearer of hope for nothing."  
  
"Yeah, she seems okay to me too." Cody said honestly.  
  
"You guys are males! You don't understand." Yolei said, frustrated. They finally arrived home. Yolei charged into her apartement, ignoring everyone on the way and went straight into her room and slammed her door. "Wow, HORMONES today." Her brother remarked. Anata rolled her eyes.  
  
"Probably just some lame boy problems." She said, "Ignore it and bear with it." Mrs. Inoue smiled.  
  
"You two were once like this too." Mrs. Inoue said, then she considered it for a moment. "In fact, you both still are." She said.  
  
"Mo-oooom!" Anata and Ubba groaned in protest.  
  
Well, Chapter closed. Hahaha! Yes I know ppl, Anata means "you" in Japanese, but I like it! IT sounds pretty enough to be a name. Anata and Ubba are just made up name for Yolei/Miyako's sisters/brother I use, including in my other fics, and she has 3 sisters in my ficcies instead of 2 cuz of a stupid mistake.. ^o^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Yolei stood close to Ken at the Hita Shoppe. Ken was looking down on the purple head while Yolei looked for the annoying girl. They planned to say good-bye to Diana as soon as they saw her and then run away to the underground MTR. Suddenly a dark limo appeared in front of them. The door opened and a man in black suit from the driver's seat emerged and closed the door, and immediately went over to the other side to open the car door.  
  
The man bowed. "We are here, Miss Diana." He said. Diana walked out, giving them a big smile.  
  
"Hi you guys!" She said happily, and then she turned to her driver. "Pick me up in two." She said. He nodded and bowed, and left. Yolei gaped while Ken tried to attempt to say good-bye.  
  
"Hey Dia-" Ken started, but was interrupted by her excited ramblings.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm so glad I'm here! I haven't shopped with friends since last month because mother and father were so busy with moving that I simply had to help out by not using the limos." Yolei got her sense back. She and Ken exchanged glances. They both could sense Diana's excitement and happiness. 'And her evil side seems to be gone. maybe we should shop with her, it might be fun.' Ken thought.  
  
Yolei opened her mouth to announce that they were going to leave Diana, but Ken put a hand on her shoulder. Yolei turned her head around. Ken shook his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Diana asked. Yolei stared at Ken, not getting the message.  
  
"Oh nothing." Ken said, "Where would you like to shop first?"  
  
"Let's go in the department store first! I hear they have great dresses!" Diana said, and she snaked her arm around Ken's and started to pull him along as she skipped while Yolei followed with an angry face.  
  
While Diana was examining the dresses in the 'hip' section, and asking Ken and Yolei if a dress looked good on her, Yolei hissed angrily to Ken.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Ken looked a little ashamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei, it's just that she seemed so happy and excited, maybe we should try to be friends with her. She doesn't seem that bad now." Ken said. Yolei stared at Ken for a moment. 'He's so sweet. but that's not the issue! She's so.' Yolei thought, then she smiled.  
  
"Oh okay Ken, you-"  
  
"-Oh Ken! Which one do you think is better? Blue or white?" Diana called, holding up to tank top dress. Ken turned to answer. Yolei sighed in disappointment.  
  
"Um blue." Ken said, Diana turned back to her dresses.  
  
"Sorry, what's did you say?" Ken asked. Yolei shrugged and looked away. Ken stared at Yolei for a moment, then realized what he was doing and looked the other way.  
  
"You guys!" Diana waved her eyes over their faces. Yolei blinked.  
  
"Oh hey Diana, finish choosing a dress?" Yolei asked without much enthusiam.  
  
"A? A?" Diana laughed, "I'm buying five of them!"  
  
"Five?!?" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you'd think I'd buy ONE dress?" Diana exclaimed back. She giggled. "Oh Yolei, you're such a charmer, but no. I'm not a peasant like you, Daddy lets me buy anything I want as long as I don't max out my credit cards." Ken just nodded politely while Yolei looked at Diana angrily.  
  
"I am NOT a peasant!" Yolei said. "Apologize to me!"  
  
"HA. I'm just stating the truth!" Diana said. Ken narrowed his eyes. Yolei was about to blow up right in public if Ken hadn't steer her away last minute, calling good bye behind him. He pushed her right into the elevator.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Yolei blew up at him. Everyone else in the elevator gave her dirty looks. Yolei quieted down. That is until they got off of the elevator and out the building and under the bridge. Then she blew up at Ken.  
  
"WHY'D YOU PULL ME AWAY FROM HER? YOU KNOW SHE DESERVES A LESSON OR TWO!" Ken winced.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that-"  
  
"SORRY FOR WHAT? SORRY FOR COMING? SORRY FOR HER? SORRY FOR WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry about everything, okay?" Ken said quietly, hurt that she was mad at him even though he knew that she knew, deep inside, he did the right thing. Yolei turned away from him.  
  
"Look, I'll do anything you want, just stop being mad at me." Ken said. Yolei whirled around.  
  
"You'll do anything for me?" Yolei whirled around. Ken blushed and nodded. Yolei smiled and took his hand. "Promise me you'll never talk to Diana again." Ken froze. That would be a mission easier said than done. But then, he promised Yolei. He nodded, blushing, well aware she was holding onto his hand.  
  
"And one more thing." She said. Ken looked up.  
  
"You have to walk me home today." She said, blushing back. He nodded again and led her to the bus station. Yolei smiled to herself 'SCORE!'.  
  
Hehe, Thought I'd NEVER post this chapter, huh? ^o^ Well I AM and DID!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not (But WISH TO) own digimon! ^O^ WELL PEOPLE! I FINALLY WROTE! Yay! Three cheers? Thanks for all your moral support. I know this chapt is very lame, but that because? I'm working on the main juicy chapter that is going to be out next! SO yippee! I'm not going to bother editing this chapter, so bear with me!  
  
"OooOooh Ken-nn!" Diana sung out, she whirled around. 'Where are they?' She thought to herself. Then she saw them out the window at the bus station, getting on a bus. She made a beeline out the door, but with her many shopping bags in her hands, she definitely did NOT make it. Yolei saw Diana through the window and waved happily while Ken looked guilty,  
  
Diana stomped angrily. 'Yolei Inoue, I won't forget this!' She thought as the bus pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Uh, Yolei?"  
  
"Yeah Ken?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What?" Yolei demanded.  
  
"It's just that maybe you could try being nicer to Diana. I mean, she's not that bad if we think about it." Ken said, giving her a weak smile.  
  
"Ken! No way! She means war!" Yolei said. 'Uh oh, definitely determined' Ken thought.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Is she that important?" Yolei asked, she looked away, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"Huh? Oh no no! No Yolei! It's not like that. I mean, I, uh" Ken said, flustered.  
  
"Then what?" Yolei said, still looking out window.  
  
"I mean." Ken said, 'Oh great Ken, now you sound like a mad dog. What happened to your sensible quiet self?' He scolded himself. Yolei giggled and gave herself away. "Hey! You weren't mad at all."  
  
"Why would I be??"  
  
"Well you were-"  
  
"Hey! It's our stop!" Yolei press the stop button and they hurried off the bus. Ken walked her till they got to her apartment door.  
  
"You want to come in? We can do our homework together." Yolei suggested, twisting her key in the keyhole.  
  
"No, thank you. I better get home." Ken said.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Yolei said, disappointed.  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Bye." Yolei said and went inside. She closed her door and counted five seconds and screamed. Anata screamed right back.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Ubba shouted.  
  
"What the heck are you two screaming about?" Makako asked, frowning at them.  
  
"I don't know! Yolei screamed in my face. I was freaked!" Anata defended herself, while Yolei seemed obvious to all this and skipped to her room. Grinning all the way.  
  
Yolei threw herself down her bed and closed her eyes. 'It was so PERFECT! He just got to walk me home again! Oh! I better record this in my diary." Yolei sat right back up and peeked outside her door, and then gently closed her door and locked it. She walked to her bed and went under it.  
  
"Cough cough." And she grabbed something that resembled an old school bag and inside she took out several small notebooks.  
  
"Ahh! I love this book." She said smiling, picking out the black one with the number "15" on it. And she started writing:  
  
November 25th Dear Diary:  
I had the most pleasant shock today! Diana tried to hit on MY KEN again! But Ken was such a wonder! ^o^ He walked me home AND he promised me he would NEVER talk to Diana again! I hope he keeps his promise!  
  
~Will Ken ever keep his promises? Hmmm.... ~What will happen when Yolei plays a prank on Diana? ~What if.....  
  
Review People! 


End file.
